Felix
Felix (010) is a green anteater-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a vacuum-like elephant trunk-like nose that can fire lasers, dark eyes, short ears, and three dark-tipped spines. He is designed to sterilize, disinfect, and clean everything in sight. However, he had a problem with doing these tasks: he threw away anything, assuming it was trash, and tried to "sterilize" anyone, assuming they were germs. 010 was upgraded to try to be less of a neat-freak. Instead, he turned into a dirt-maker (renamed Oscar), so Lilo gave him to Gantu. Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, who didn't like him and sent him back. Gantu set him free, and Lilo and Stitch found him. Later, after he was upgraded, they sent him back to Gantu, who sent him back to Hämsterviel, who sent him back to Gantu when Woops almost broke his cover. Felix/Oscar was rescued later in "Snafu." His one true place is probably doing janitor work. Both of 010's names are a reference to the main characters of The Odd Couple. He is voiced by Julie Kavner and Tress MacNeille. He also appears in Stitch! anime where Stitch summoned him with a communicater. He cleaned up all of the island until he noticed everything was clean so he sucked up everything that was old; everyone blamed Stitch for this. When he went to Yuna's house they noticed the only thing there was Obaa, but it turned out Felix didn't eat grandma he was just resting there. (His new one true place is to recycle waste and now works for the recyling depot.) He appeared again in the last episode of season 1 where he wanted to see Jumba's destructhesoras but after Hamsterveil rerewired him (after Stitch made him nice) making him evil again. Felix and Sparky warned Stitch what had happened, then Stitch rererewired him making him nice again at the end Hamsterviel and Jumba (who was captured and mind controled) asked Felix, Sparky, and Angel if they want to join them in taking over the universe but they refused Hamsterviel who didn't take no for an answer forces them by putting mind control helmets on them making them evil. They all appear in part 2 where Stitch using his karate skills was able to kick the helmets off of them Gantu, Ruben, and Hamsterviel appear Sparky and Felix escapes but Angel and Stitch wind up getting captured again. Yuna frees both of them but Angel, Felix, and Sparky have to take care of a weak Kijimunaa. At the end the Spirtal stone gives Stitch temporary power and he was able to defeat Hamsterviel putting all of them in prison He is voiced by "Cowboy Bebop" alumni . Friends *Stitch *Angel *Sparky *Lilo *Jumba (creator) *Pleakley *Checkers *Mr. Stenchy *Bonnie and Clyde *Yuna (new friend) *Kijimuna (new friend) *Obaa (new friend) *Other Yokai (new friend(s) *Cleaner (701) (counterpart) Enemies *Gantu *Hamsterviel *627 *Leroy *Penny *Kenny *Anything that is dirty Category:Genetic experimentations Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Stitch's sidekicks Category:Genetic experiments Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Alien characters